


Take you for a drive

by aoaskitten (V_itium)



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: Blood Kink (implied), Car Sex, F/F, Pain Kink (implied), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_itium/pseuds/aoaskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seolhyun looks irresistible in her racing suit and it's driving Hyejeong crazy.<br/>It's time she does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take you for a drive

**Author's Note:**

> This happened after I watched the PV to Give me the Love; it got a little kinkier than planned tho.  
> There is a distinct lack of SeolJeong (as well as AOA) fanfics on this site, so I decided to fill this tag, even if it's only a little.  
> Enjoy~

Hyejeong can’t help but think that Seolhyun looks irresistible in her racing suit. The tight cut of the outfit hugging her every curve, how it is unzipped just enough to reveal her collarbone and a part of her cleavage, not too much and not too little either – just enough to send the gears in her mind into overdrive. The fact that her suit is made out of leather doesn’t help the slightest.

What doesn’t help either is that if she decides to lower her gaze a little, she gets quite the fair view of Seolhyun’s décolleté because said woman is seated right in front of her. Admittedly she feels a little bad for letting her gaze wander every now and then, but she is pretty sure that Seolhyun doesn’t mind – if the way she presses her arms against the side of her chest, adding to already existent push-up effect, is any indication.

And she isn’t the only one who lets her gaze wander, she’s pretty sure she has caught Chanmi stealing a few glances at Yuna’s, as well as Choa’s décolleté, so that evens it out, right? The meeting is ended by joining their hands in the middle of the table and Hyejeong can feel her breath hitch when Seolhyun’s skin comes into contact with her. She really needs to get herself together.

She casts a quick glance at Seolhyun, trying to get her attention and when the brunette finally looks up and meets her gaze, she gives her the cheekiest grin she can muster, only to have Seolhyun return it, completely unaware of Chanmi’s knowing gaze lingering on her until they each leave the room.

When she searches for Seolhyun a few hours later, she finds her in the garage, a pensive look on her face as she walks around the car, her hand on the rear bump, until she’s at the passenger side and leans down to look into it. Hyejeong smiles to herself when she sees with how much concentration Seolhyun looks at her car, probably because she is trying to figure out a way to improve the engine’s performance, or how she could use it more efficiently. 

“Seol.” She calls out for the brunette racer, making her look up surprised. If she thinks about it Hyejeong figures it’s probably inappropriate to address Seolhyun with a nickname while they’re at work. But then again, they have been working together for close to three years now and known each other for ten. It makes it seem a little more appropriate.

“Hyejeong.” Seolhyun gives her a small smile, tilting her head to the side and jutting her lower lip out. It makes her look agonizingly cute Hyejeong admits to herself. “How can I help you? Do you need something?”

Hyejeong doesn’t miss the way Seolhyun emphasizes the words ‘help’ and ‘need’ and she doesn’t miss the way the younger girl’s eyes rake all over her body either, which briefly lets her brain short-circuit. When she snaps back to reality, she opens her mouth, only to close it again a few seconds later. She doesn’t really know why she had sought Seolhyun out, apart from wanting to see her more, more specifically her in her racing suit, which she couldn’t possibly tell her. So she settles for the first thing that comes to her mind and it isn’t even a lie.

“Just wanted to check on you. See how you’re doing and stuff, the big race is in tomorrow after all.”

A look of disappointment flickers in Seolhyun’s eyes, but disappears immediately after, making Hyejeong wonder if she really saw it or if it was just her imagination. She settles for the latter. The blonde straightens up and walks over to her friend – and employee. Once they’re eye to eye, she comes to a halt, hesitant on whether or not she should hug the brunette - in the end she chooses not to.

“Anyway, it’s long past working hours, why are you still here?” It’s true, she was supposed to close the garage in about twenty minutes and Seolhyun should have been left about two hours earlier.

The brunette shrugs in a nonchalant manner. “I don’t really know. I guess I was consumed in my thoughts and all and I didn’t notice time passing…” Although her gaze is fixated onto the wall behind her, Hyejeong can clearly see the absent look in her eyes. As if something was troubling her.

“A penny for your thoughts?” The blonde offers with a small, hopeful smile. Even though she doesn’t know why it’s hopeful.

At first Seolhyun is silent. Her gaze is now focused on Hyejeong, a small (adorable) frown on her face, showing that she is contemplating something. Something that isn’t necessarily a good thing.

After a beat she finally says: “Let me take you for a drive.”

“It’s already dark outside.” Hyejeong has to admit that no matter how surprised and worried she is about that proposal, it awakes some kind of excrement in her.

“So what? If anything it makes it all the more thrilling.”

And Hyejeong has always been bad at denying her wishes, that’s why she gives in with a curt nod, before sitting in the passenger seat of Seolhyun’s treasured car.

.

The ride was thrilling; Seolhyun had outdone herself. Once again. The blonde grins to herself when she steps out of the car, shaking her head as she recalls how the brunette had let the vehicle skitter across the road at every turn and how she had mercilessly abused the acceleration pedal. Seolhyun had definitely been showing off.

“Are you alright?” The brunette’s soft voice pulls her out of her reminiscing.

Hyejeong turns to the racer with a smile on her lips. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

A sigh of relief escapes Seolhyun. “Good, did you enjoy the ride?”

“I did. It was thrilling. If tomorrow you drive the way you drove today, I have not a single doubt about you winning the cup.”

Seolhyun lets a smirk grace her lips as she steps closer to her best friend. “Oh really?” She drawls, casually resting her hand on Hyejeong’s hip and leaning over until her lips are hovering next to Hyejeong’s ear. 

“Do I get a special prize then?” She purrs and Hyejeong can feel her heart stop.

It takes her no more than five seconds to regain her composure and answer the younger woman’s question. Stepping into the game with a new-found confidence.

“You can have it now if you wish.” When she sees Seolhyun bite her lower lip, she knows that dropping her voice an octave had the desired effect.

“I can?” Seolhyun asks, suddenly sounding breathless.

“Yes.”

The look in Seolhyun’s eyes is hungry when she pins Hyejeong against the driver’s door. Hungry and desperate. Hyejeong rests her hands on Seolhyun’s hips, pulling their bodies flush together and Seolhyun retaliates by gripping Hyejeong’s hair and pulling her into a heated kiss.

Their lips melt together, hungrily sucking and nibbling, as if finally getting what they wanted for so long. At one point, Seolhyun bites down too hard, drawing blood from Hyejeong’s lower lip, yet, neither of them cares, instead the brunette uses Hyejeong’s gasp of pain to slide her tongue into her mouth. The taste of copper is subtly ignored by both of them, and secretly also welcomed by Hyejeong.

Once Seolhyun has had enough of the kiss, she detaches her lips from the blonde’s, leaving her panting and looking at Seolhyun with nearly black eyes. After a brief staring contest, the brunette moves to Hyejeong’s neck, dully noting how the collar she had previously worn was now gone. But she wastes no time on it, instead deciding to mark Hyejeong’s beautiful creamy white neck. 

Her teeth sink into the soft skin above Hyejeong’s jugular and the blonde can’t help the hiss at the pain that momentarily seers through her but is very soon replaced by pleasure. She can feel nearly every single tooth of Seolhyun sinking into her flesh, feel the soft sucking and finally the tender licking of the bruise. Tender, to make up for the previously inflicted pain.

“Are you okay with this?” Seolhyun suddenly questions and it’s only now that Hyejeong realizes Seolhyun’s hand resting on her chest, fingers timidly playing with her collar. “Taking this further?” 

The blonde nods, with a smile. “I am.”

Barely two seconds after the words have left her mouth, Hyejeong is already stripped of her top. Seolhyun only gives her a cheeky grin as answer to the surprised expression the blonde sports and proceeds to deliberately eye Hyejeong. 

“Fuck, I want you so much…” Seolhyun whispers as she places her mouth against Hyejeong’s collarbone, peppering the skin with soft kisses. Little by little her mouth wanders south, stopping at her breast to give the mounds a kiss through the bra – an action at which Hyejeong can’t help but blush – until it’s at the hem of her pants. 

“I’d ask you to get them off, but you look so hot in them…” 

Hyejeong grins. “Then let me keep them, you can always get them off later.”

To that, Seolhyun straightens back up, opening the pants with her hands, while her mouth latches back onto the blonde's. Once the button popped and the zipper down, she wastes no time in sliding her hand beneath the tight fit leather, smirking into the kiss when she feels the dampness of Hyejeong’s underwear.

“You’re wet.” She mumbles against the kiss.

Hyejeong’s arms lace around her neck, keeping the brunette close as she answers, “Courtesy of you,” not once separating their lips.

“I like that.” Seolhyun then proceeds to move the lace away, running her finger up the length of the blonde’s slit, gently pressing against her clit when she finds it. Hyejeong bucks her hips in surprise and rolls her eyes, refusing to let out the moans building up in her throat. She tugs on Seolhyun’s hair, urging her to continue with her ministrations. She can feel Seolhyun’s finger run down her slit again, until it’s at her entrance and Hyejeong’s teeth bite down hard on her lower lip when the other woman enters her with one finger. After a few seconds, she starts pulling out and back in, the pace is slow at first, but gradually increases, until a second finger is added and Hyejeong has a harder time to stop herself from moaning. And maybe the angle is a little inconvenient and doesn’t allow maximum pleasure, but the thought that Seolhyun’s inside her is already enough for Hyejeong to get her to the edge. 

Seolhyun’s thumb starts playing with her clit, pressing down on it, drawing circles on it and sometimes delivering quick taps. All of this, combined with the quick pull-in, pull-out motions of Seolhyun’s hand have Hyejeong close to the edge in no time. Something the blonde partly regrets because she doesn’t want this to end, but she also wants Seolhyun to get her off.

She’s nearing her orgasm with every thrust, her walls start getting tighter and Seolhyun starts grunting every now and then but right before she can reach her relief, Seolhyun suddenly stops all movements. Every single one. 

“What the actual fuck, Seol?!” Hyejeong hisses angrily, her teeth tightly clenched and her nails digging into Seolhyun’s back – she really hopes the brunette is in pain, because how dare she stop when Hyejeong is so close to the edge?

“I want you to moan, to scream my name when you come. I want to hear how good you feel when I fuck you with my fingers. Don’t hold yourself back.” Seolhyun whispers, seemingly not bothered by the sharp nails digging into her back.

Her anger nearly dissipates when she hears Seolhyun dirty talk to her and she also knows that the girl can do much worse, or technically better if she wants to, but she still stopped right before her orgasm. Dirty talking won’t let Hyejeong forget about her anger.

“Well, I’m not gonna moan with you doing nothing. So I suggest that you go back to doing what you’re supposed to do.” And Hyejeong swears she sees the faintest of smirks cross Seolhyun’s lips, before the girl goes back to pumping her fingers in and out of Hyejeong.

“Do you like that? Or would you like me to thrust harder into you?” Seolhyun asks, her tone slightly on the smug side, sending a wave of heat straight to Hyejeong’s core. 

A whimper escapes her lips at the question and she finds herself answering, “Harder,” with her eyes closed in order to ignore the burning sensation on her cheeks.

“So you like being fucked hard, huh?” Seolhyun asks rhetorically, putting more force into her thrusts. “I wonder how much you’d enjoy being fucked from behind, bent over a desk. Maybe even in public…” 

Hyejeong whimpers, moans when Seolhyun bites down on her earlobe. She can feel herself get wetter with each sentence Seolhyun speaks.

“Oh, but aren’t we already in public?” 

Her eyes snap open, suddenly recalling that they in the garage and that she still hasn’t locked the front doors. Anyone could walk in on them. Anyone.

“Tell me, does it turn you on? Knowing that anyone could walk into us. That anyone could see me fucking you. Does it turn you on…” Seolhyun smirks as she places her lips onto Hyejeong’s ear, not once stopping her ministrations.

“That anyone can see what a slut you are for me?” She lastly purrs, her thumb pressing down on Hyejeong’s clit and her fingers hitting that spot that has her close her eyes shut, throw her head back and part her lips in a guttural moan when she comes undone in Seolhyun’s arms, her orgasm pulsing through her as Seolhyun helps her ride it out by moving her fingers inside her.

For the next minute after she has climaxed, all she can hear is her own labored breathing, until she has finally enough self-control to relax her body and allow Seolhyun to pull her fingers out. They don’t break eye contact once, not when Seolhyun pulls out and not when she sucks Hyejeong’s juices off her fingers, running her tongue along the two digits. 

And it has Hyejeong hot and bothered again.

Then she’s suddenly half lying on the hub of the car, without having the time to comprehend the situation. She looks up at Seolhyun confused, only to get an alluring smirk out of her and a soft and slow kiss, which has her tasting herself on Seolhyun’s lips. She likes the taste – especially if it is on the brunette’s lips.

“You didn’t seriously think we’d be done now?” Seolhyun asks when they part, but before Hyejeong can reply, the brunette continues. “I didn’t get a taste of my prize yet.”

“You just did.” Hyejeong laughs softly, although she doesn’t complain. The image of Seolhyun’s face between her legs is enough to make her heartbeat increase by a tenfold. Or instantly stop it.

“That was the appetizer. Now I want the main dish.”

Hyejeong doesn’t reply, she solely lifts her hips when Seolhyun pulls off her pants, grinning to herself at the sight of her long legs openly on display for her eyes to feast on. She lowers her lips onto Hyejeong’s taut stomach, letting her tongue graze the outline of Hyejeong’s abs, biting down with a different amount of pressure every ten seconds – marking her everywhere she can.

Slowly, too slow for Hyejeong, Seolhyun moves to her lace panties, taking the hem between her teeth to eagerly drag them down. 

“Fuck.” The brunette mumbles and bites her lower lip when she sees Hyejeong all naked in front of her, the bra which the blonde took off herself lying scattered around the floor, just like the rest of her clothes.

“Fuck.” She repeats.

Carefully she parts Hyejeong’s legs, her breath hitching and tongue darting out to lick her lips, when she sees Hyejeong’s pussy, glistening with her cum, in front of her. Her lips then latch to Hyejeong’s right thigh, peppering soft kisses onto it, before her teeth sink hard into the flesh, eliciting a mix of pained moans and whimpers out of Hyejeong. The blonde bites her lips, her hands moving down to grip onto Seolhyun’s hair. She has to hold herself back from pushing Seolhyun towards her needing core to eat her out. It’s the brunette’s moment now. When Seolhyun finally moves to her aching core, Hyejeong feels like yelling at her to hurry the fuck up, because as much as she wants Seolhyun to enjoy herself, she also wants to get off – a second time.

Seolhyun’s tongue moves through her folds and Hyejeong moans in appreciation. The action is repeated a few times, until the brunette wants more and moves to the blonde’s clit, lips latching around the small bud, softly sucking on it, which makes Hyejeong promptly buck her hips against Seolhyun’s face and the makes the brunette chuckle. And Hyejeong should feel a little angry at Seolhyun for laughing at her need, but the chuckling sends vibrations through her that make her trash around even more and soon Seolhyun has to pin Hyejeong’s waist down with her arms.

“Hold still, or else I won’t be able to get you off.”

Hyejeong simply groans and moans and tightens the grip in Seolhyun’s hair. She can’t not move around. It’s impossible. At least not when Seolhyun is between her legs, doing very sinful things with her tongue. Sinful things that make her want to go crazy.  
Deciding that she wants that image imprinted in her mind – preferably for eternity – Hyejeong opens her eyes and looks down, greeted with the sight of Seolhyun’s head bobbing around between her legs. 

“Seolhyun.” She calls and thankfully the girl does not stop her actions, instead she looks up, her face still between Hyejeong’s legs, eating her out, but this time, while she’s looking at Hyejeong.

The blondes moans loudly and throws her head back, ignoring the pain that resulted in because she forgot about the car hub. Seolhyun continues sucking on her clit and her nails now start sinking into Hyejeong’s belly, temporarily scarring the blonde’s lower stomach. She doesn’t understand how Seolhyun doing that only serves to turn her on more. And when Seolhyun softly bites down on Hyejeong’s clit, the woman comes undone a second time, this time with Seolhyun between her legs, lapping up every drop of the blonde’s release.

“You’re so tasty.” Seolhyun purrs, placing a soft peck on Hyejeong’s lips, before helping her get up and get dressed. Both of them settling onto the hub of the car, Seolhyun’s arms around her.

Hyejeong is panting, her chest rising and falling, as she sits in Seolhyun’s embrace, enjoying the afterglow. Although she admits that it’s weird that Seolhyun lets her sit on her treasured car… Deciding to ignore the situation, she snuggles into Seolhyun and she softly kisses her, smiling like an idiot when she tastes herself on Seolhyun’s lips again.

“Thank you. I really enjoyed it.” The blonde admits a little bashfully and when she looks up to Seolhyun, the brunette simply shakes her head. 

“I should say thank you, after all I got a free meal.”

Hyejeong rolls her eyes at the younger woman’s stupid antics of badly timed puns. “Still. Well, if you win the race tomorrow, I’ll return the favor.”

Seolhyun regards her quietly for a few seconds, then nods. “You know, if your scent wouldn’t be damn distracting, I’d fuck you inside the car.”

“Oh, you would? What’s stopping you?” Hyejeong arches an eyebrow at the confession of a possible third round.

“Well, as I much as I’d like having your scent all over my car, it’d probably distract me during the race…”

“And we don’t want that.”

Seolhyun shamelessly grins at her. “No, after all, I expect you to live up to your promise.”


End file.
